Condoms in the form of a sheath, commonly made from natural rubber latex, are worn over the penis to prevent conception or venereal infection during coitus. Any failure in the integrity of the sheath walls or slippage of the sheath can defeat the purpose of the condom. Prior art approaches to making condoms safer by reducing the risk of breakage of the sheath walls are described by McEwen, U.S. Pat. No. 2,577,345 and Lonne, U.S. Pat. No. 2,586,674. McEwen describes reinforcement of a condom by use of a cushioned cap positioned over the upper or closed end portion of the condom. The cushioned cap is cumbersome to manufacture and, in addition, reduces the sensitivity of the condom. Lonne describes a condom having a series of diagonally or annularly extending hollow protrusions of less tension (greater elasticity) than the latex walls which are intended to receive discharged sperm and thereby lessen the risk of rupture of the condom. This method of increasing safety, however, makes the condom more difficult to manufacture. To reduce the risk of slippage of a condom during coitus, Conway et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,790 ,describe a condom or a contraceptive hood which is adhesively secured to the penis. In addition to the inconvenience of the adhesive material, the aforementioned condom is rather complex to manufacture.